A Single Moment of Sincerity
by xxRAWRxxASKINGALEXANDRIAFANxx6
Summary: When Darkrai, Zekrom, and Giratina reveal themselves to a group of unsuspecting Isshuian teens, N must rise to defeat this hidden obscurity that lurks in the light...Will he succeed?
1. Ima Monster

A Single Moment of Sincerity, A Pokemon Fanficshun

AN: THANX 2 MY BFFF SHAYNA CUZ SHJE S O HARDCORE SHES SO INDIE AND SHES SCENE NUT LIKE POSER SCENE BUT REAL DSCEN! SHE JAS A GIR BACKPOACK! AND LIstens to architecture in hlwesinki! AND ALSO LIEKS ASKING ALEXANDRIA 2! WE HAV BEEN FRIENDS SINCE 1st GRADE! AND WE LIKEF SHOPOOPING 2GETHA! ANdDear Javob u are the light of mah depressing l;ief. And 2 ASKING ALEXANDRIAS Danny Worsnop, U ROCK AND I HOPE U RED DIS FANFIC ITS DEDIKATED 2 u.

XXXjffhXXdfkdjXXX

* * *

"KIMMI WAKE UP!11!1" It woz mah mutha. She so butiful and dats were I got da gens. So I wok up and I went to mah closet. I had a lawet of outfits and all of themn are frum hot topic. I picked a HIM shirt, den I gawt sum k\skinni jens dat are blud red. Den I got my majukul shaymin beaux hes mah starter.

"Gerard, TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!" Gerard wuz mah shaymub. He had rainbow gracidea petal, but his bush is black with blak roses. Den I had my bag wif EVONEZENZE pins, and went out da dor. I den saw a guy, he used to hav gren hair, but he died it blak. And he has sexah red eyes.

"Hey Kimmi!" It was N.

"Hey N" I said gotically.

"So, We shud go to Aragfis lab, shud we?" I aked.

"Sure." He replied. Den we went to da lab.

He got a tsurja but I already have Gerard. Den we went out and I saw mah friendz. K0r!na White Touko, Ch3ren "Darkness", Touya "Black Rose", and Bel "Amber Ebony"., Den we went walking on our first poke man journey and we saw…...

WHIOTNEY! SHE WUZ A PREP!11!111

She wuz wearing an ugly Hollister shirt and sum short sgorts! And she stul mah ex, bf MORTEY!1111! But Morty sdied, and Eusine did it wif his corpse. Last tiem I saw eusine he looked liked Justin bieber. Den I went to da forest and founwd a Gothiselle. Icaut it wif a master ball. I have x999 master ball (AN: AN IF U TINK DATS NUT NORMAL I HAVE x999 ON MAH PLATUNIM GAME SO SUCK IT BITCHES!)

Den I went to Sunnyshore city. Den I saw Volkna wif his beautiful gf Jasmine

"KONICHIWA sexah" sed Jasmine. She was bi and so was Volkna. Den I went back to huin city and denb I relized…...

N was doing it wif Silver!~!~~~~~!~!

And ethan wasa in sda scene too. I got mad, but den I died of fan girl moment. Den I revived den I went oit meet Willow Lyra Smidt, who is Etahn' gf. EthAN silva and lyra anre in sa 3waty. Fdeni bugsy wud make videos ofv dem doing it and post it on youtube. Den bl8er, the sky went dark.

"EWWW Fdjgkldgijblih; I HATYE D DARK!111!' Whitney cried, wif tears drowning her. Den, a Darkrai Giratina and A zekrom came.

"IF U DON'T KILL ARCEUS U DIOE!:" yelled darkrai.

"VICTINI MUSYTI DIE!" sed Zekrom.

"U MUST ALSO KILL MEW!" sed Giuratuina.

"Its only up 2 u," sed Darkrai.

"Save us frum da lite. WE PMUST PAINT DA WORLD WEIF HOT TOPIC!11111! DEM POKEMONZ ARE LITE AND IF THEY KEEP PAUNTING DA WOERLD WIF HOLLISTA AND ABERCOMBIE, WE IREW!1 Den dey sang lyrics frum a asking Alexandria sawng:

"_Oh,Your back to me and the hunger returns._

_I told myself I was done for the memories of all the pictures burned._

_I see them heart begins to pound._

_I didn't make a didn't see me lights are left curtains left scream, it's over._

_I lay them side by each other._

_I'll be there in the morning with a smile on my face._

_I'll be there in the morning to start it all again_."

WE UNTIE WIF DIS SONG KA? Sed Darkrai.

"KAy" sed ethan. Den I went to a tent and every1 slepyt except me an N. Welie the fark more dan any2 else.


	2. Gotta Kno Ur Enemy

Chapta 2: Gotta Kno Ur Enemy

AN: I'm Sorry for not Describing mah oc!1 I promise to describe her at the beginning n of tha chapta! And PREPS DAT FLAME MAH STORY SHALL DIE11! And Hey There Mr. Brooks, IUER A POSER!1!1 Shaynba y arent u talking to me? Am I noty your friend anymore? We won't ever shop together at Hot topic? Is it becuz I forgot to give you ur August Burns Red tee? ILL GIVE IT BACK 2 U After skool 2morrow! PLZ ANSR ME! Oh and I love you daNNY Worsnop.

Here's how she looks like:

She kinda looks like annissa rodriques frum "eyes set to kill", abnd she wears a black corset wif red lacey stuff all over and wears skinni jeans dat are red wif chains froim tripp and black combat boot heels that are 4" above her knee. she has a studded belt, and has a lot of black, red, and neon green bracelets. Her eyes are kinda like the clolor of the sky when it's pasrtlty cloud so its grayish blue.

N decided to onvite ova hot topic to do sum shopping. I happily sed yes. Den we went to da mall. Den sum preps were at da mal!11! And whitney was wif her friends!111! She had Candace, Gardenia (dat ho), and Furou!1! Io flipped dem off. Den later we wnt 2 hot topic. N picked out a sexah corset outfit for me der cuz he liked it. Den I wen t to change….DEN I HERD A VOICE! "Do you still miss me? I know you want to have me back….." Da voice was whispered in my ear. Iyt felt oddly famililiar…. "N doesn't love you how I luv you, Kinni….." Den the voice's hand went up mah 34 DDD breats sexily….IT WAS MORTEY!1~1!1 "GET AWA FRUM ME I LOVE N NAO!1111!" I yelled. "Kimmi, u no u still want me! Remember dos times…." Den mortety started singing my Black Dahlia by Hollywood unded (AN I LUV HOLLYWOOD UNDED! 3)

"I loved you, you made me, hate gave me, hate, see?.It saved me and these tears are feel that?I rip back, every time you tried to steal feel bad? you feel sad?I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your strife it dies, this life and these these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!"

But I sed, " srry I lovd n , Y AM I SO BUTIFUL I WISH IM AN UGLKY PREP!'" I cursed at giratina cuz he madce me like this! I DON'T BELIEVE IN AN ARCEUS!" Dedn later, I went outside and den "darkness" "K0r!na" "Amber ebony" and "black Rose looked at me sadly cuzI wus sad. "What's wrong, Kinni?" Asked Egogy. I replied, " morety wanted to trape me!" I yelled. "I NEED 2 LISTEN TO MOAR ASKING ALEXANDRIA AND CUT MYSWLERF I HATE MY LIFE!' And den I pucned at da mirror den der were cuts on mag hands and arms!1! Kin da like da song "Breathe no more" by evanescence.

I've been looking in the mirror for so longThat I've come to believe my soul's on the other the little pieces falling, shatterShards of me too sharp to put back together;Too small to matter,But big enough to cut me into so many little piecesIf I try to touch herAnd I bleed,I bleedAnd I breathe,I breathe no a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's again you refuse to drink like a stubborn to me, convince me that I've been sick foreverAnd all of this will make sense when I get I know the difference Between myself and my reflection.I just cant help but to wonderWhich of us do you love?So I bleed,I bleedAnd I breathe,I breathe no-Bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,I breatheI breathe,I breathe...no...more…..

8b90b370-a34c-4a9e-9dbb-7244e9d43d28

1.03.01

8b90b370-a34c-4a9e-9dbb-7244e9d43d28

1.03.01


	3. ALERION

_I went to speaer puill.a CBECUIIZ I9 HAD TIO CUZ DARKRAI TOLD ME TO CUZ HE TEXTED ME IN JHIS IPJHONE.,Drn when ui got thar, the piokemon were therwe. _

"_DASRKRAI DON'T KIL MEE PLZZSZZ!Z!Z!Z!S!" cried whitney._

"_WHITNEY UR A PREP U MUST DIE!" He yelled._

_Den Darkrai left whitney as a b;udy mess. Shes dead._

_I then herd something. I started hearing sum singing. Iot sounded poppy and preppy. It wusnt emo like howw I wliesk my mu7sic._

"_California Girls, we're unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikini's on top! Sun-kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle! Ohhhhhh, ohhhh…"_

_IT EUZ ARCEUS!1!1!1 she looked l;ike katy perry and shes a slut c ux arceus has big bewbs!1!Q11!_

"_Eww, PREPPY CHUX R UGLY!1!" Sed N. "That's y I lov u kimmi, ur nut prep, ur emo scene, and I like u l;ike thzt."_

_\_

"_Awww thx n I luv u too cuz ur so goffik and emo!1!" I sed._

"_GUIRASTINA!" yelled arceus._

_A man of, about 21, cam. He looked like da cross of (lol geddit croxss cuz im haf gopff) Andy Sixx (AN I LUV ANDY SIXX HES SO SEXY AND BLACK VEIL BRIDES R AWESUM!"{ and Danny Worsnop (AN I LUV DANNY WORSNOP HES SO HPT AND SEXY I LUV ASKING ALEXANDRIA111!1) It WOZ GIRATIN!_

"_ARCEUS WE NED TO BREK UP1111!11!11" Geritine yelled._

"_NO1!11!1 UR NUT DITCHING ME 4 KIMMI, R U!/1"_

" _I AM."_

_But I felt weird. Dio I luv N, or Giratinas?_

"_AHUHAUAGHAAUY WHY DOZ GIRATINA HA?FTA LOOK LIKE ANDY SIXX, DANNY WORSNOP AND OLI SYKES!1.!.!.!"_

…"_If you didn't love me, fine…."_

_Den N started singing alerion by asking Alexandria, and he sounded so hot!1!"_

"_I'm sorry N, is it okay if I have 2 boyfriends? U anf girtina?"_

"_Well if we defeat katy perry, den yes, cuz im bi for giratina"_

"_YOU WEONT HAVE HIMMMMMMMMMMMM!1!" Yelled aerceus then she used a huge judgement beam thingy and the world exploded._

_*a candlit with inamorta by asking Alexandria starts playing*_

_Den wee defeated arceus and her bobs explosed._


End file.
